Dark Love
by Kassi-Harper
Summary: A story about a girl who has more to deal with than HP himself! Please R&R!
1. Potions

I stared blankly at the walls of the potions dungeon as Professor Snape taught the class how to make a potion that would ward off vampires. I vaguely wished I had taken the pass offered to me by Dumbledore so that I wouldn't have to be in this class today. The scent of garlic coming from the cauldrons around me was making my head spin.

But, no. I didn't want to be special. I wanted to be _normal_. I sighed loudly, wishing that the bell would hurry up and ring.

I looked up and noticed that Snape had stopped teaching and was now moving towards me. "Is there a problem Miss Black?" He asked. I could hear the slight indrawn breath of my fellow Ravenclaws. They were hoping I wouldn't get any more points docked from our house.

"No." I replied innocently. "I just don't feel very well."

"Well then," Snape drawled unpleasantly, "I suppose you had better go to the hospital wing before you get sick in my classroom. But I do expect you to be in detention with me tomorrow _morning_ at precisely six thirty. If you aren't here at that time, I will deduct fifty points from your house."

The breath my fellow Ravenclaws was released in a quet sigh of relief.

"Yes sir." I replied, picking up my black messenger bag glancing up at the front of the room. "And, um, you might want to turn down the heat under your cauldron. Your potion is getting ready to explode, which would be a bad thing."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for your smart mouth Miss Black. And make it five thirty instead of six." Snape snapped.

The Ravenclaws groaned in annoyance, as the Slytherin's laughed uproariously.

I shot them a glare, causing all of them to fall silent.

As I passed in front of the class I saw my best friend, a tall, dark haired girl with baby doll bangs, hazel eyes rimmed in black, and a smirk on her face.

"Nice one Rayne." She whispered. "Now you're a total bitch."

"Thanks." I replied, grinning as I walked out.

Once outside the classroom my senses cleared and I could breathe without difficulty again.

I made my way to the Ravenclaw common room, where I immediatly sat down in front of the fire, staring at the flames as if they held something that I couldn't reach.

It frustrated me to no end that I couldn't feel as a human would feel. That I was being forced to come to this stupid school by my mother and father, the king and queen of my people.

And to make things worse, I would now have to endure three hours of agony at the hands of Severus Snape, the most hated teacher in the school.

Sometimes I really hate being what I am. But on other days I love it.

I am a fourteen year old vampire, going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm the princess of my people. My best friend is a fairy whose name is Raye, and to top it all off, I'm supposed to be a witch.

Could my day possibly get any worse than it already is?


	2. Lapse In Control

_**A/N: If you absolutely can't wait for the next chapter, then check out I post most of my stories there before I post them here. :) Please review! Obviously I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. I wish. Blessings, Kassia.**_

**_LAPSE IN CONTROL_**

It was four thirty in the morning, and I was bored out of my head. I had half a mind to send an owl to my parents, but there wasn't really anything to tell them.

Not to mention, I had no idea where they were at the moment. Probably off in the Carpathian mountains in Romania.

I glanced over at the fireplace from where I was sitting across the common room and sighed. There was nothing to see there. As usual.

Finally bored enough to do something about it, I left the dormitory and made my way down to Snape's dungeon.

Smiling to myself as I passed the miscellaneous ghosts of Hogwarts, I realized that I wasn't the only one brave enough to venture the darkened hallways at night.

There were four other beings in the same hallway as I.

The first three I recognized the scents of. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley. The Trouble Trio. Probably on their way back to their common room after a round of making trouble somewhere.

The last scent however, was new to me. It smelled so sweet, I almost lost control of myself and attacked it. I backed up against a wall and dug my fingers in, making five small round holes in the wall as the one carrying the sweet scent passed me. I didn't see whoever it was, but my preternatural vampiric senses told me it was a male, a sixth year like myself, and he was up to something.

Having re-gained all of my control, I silently ran down to Snape's dungeon, cursing myself for my lapse of control.

Pushing open the door to the dungeons, and judging from the reek of both garlic and burnt potion, I realized that this particular detention was going to be a visit from my personal purgatory.

"You're early." Snape drawled from behind his desk where he sat grading a gruesome looking attempt at a potion.

"I'm sorry." I replied. "But I got up early, and thought I might as well just come down now, seeing as the sun will be up in a few hours and I need to take care of some things before I go to Muggle Studies."

"Hmm." Was Snape's abrupt reply. "Well, it would appear that the headmaster has stepped in on your account and ordered that this little detention session be terminated. So, you are free to go."

I withheld a grin and instead nodded. "Thank you sir." I replied, turning to leave.

"In the future, I suggest you refrain from using that smart mouth of yours in my class, Miss Black."

"Yes, sir." I said, closing the door without a sound. I grinned and made my way up to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Cockroach Clusters." I said, glaring at the gargoyle's stone eyes.

The gargoyle wisely moved aside and I ran up to Dumbledore's office.

Knocking lightly on the door, I pushed it in and found Professor Albus Dumbledore seated passively at his desk, talking to the two people who I never expected to see during my school years.

My parents.

"Good morning Rayne." My mother, a tall, willowy woman of over two thousand years, with pitch black eyes, burgundy shoulder length hair, and the typical icy white skin.

"Mother." I replied, turning my gaze to my slightly shorter auburn haired, golden eyed father. "Father." I added on. "Professor Dumbledore."

"Would you like to explain this?" My father demanded, pointing to a piece of paper laying in front of him on Dumbledore's desk.

I knew almost immediately what it was.


	3. First Meetings

_I do not own any part of Harry Potter and or it's characters. I wish. I really do. Please review, or I won't post the next chapter, and it's a good one:) Blessings, Kassia_

**_First Meetings_**

I knew almost immediately what it was.

It was a letter I had written a few months ago, to my parents. It explained that I was unhappy and that I hated my life and was going to commit suicide if I wasn't taken out of the school immediately.

I had thought I had gotten rid of it.

Apparently not.

I grinned at my father.

"It would appear to be a letter explaining that I was unhappy here at Hogwarts, and that I hated my life, and was going to comimit suicide if I wasn't taken out of school." I replied. "However, after a few days I met Luna Lovegood and Raye, and I ended up being happy again, so I disposed of the letter. How it got here, I don't know."

"I ought to..." He began furiously, rising out of his chair preparing to strike me. I didn't move.

"Mikhail." My mother snapped. "Don't touch her. She didn't do anything wrong."

"WRONG!?!" My father bellowed, causing Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, to screech loudly.

"Mr. Black, please refrain from screaming in my office." Dumbledore said calmly, his blue eyed gaze moving to me. "Rayne here did absolutely nothing wrong. It was I who was in the wrong. I was unaware that Rayne was unhappy, and I should have seen this."

"She is an insolent little child, and needs to be taught a lesson." My father muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me," I interrupted. "I came up here to talk to the headmaster. Not have a fight with my parents over a stupid letter that I wrote. But as it appears I won't be getting anything done here tonight, I will just go back to my dormitory and prepare for my classes today. Fare thee well."

With that, I left the room, with my father's astonished glare burning holes in my back.

I was halfway to my dormitoroy before I realized that I was acting rather childish. I sat down next to a suit of armor, and sighed.

"Why do I even bother with him?" I asked no one in particular.

"You tell me."

I jumped up at the sound of the voice. It took a moment for me to realize that whoever was speaking was definately the sweet smelling male I had passed earlier.

My eyes searched the hall for a few seconds before landing on him.

He was tall, with tousled bronze colored hair, almost black eyes, and rather light skin. I eyed him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Marcus." He replied. "And you are?"

"Rayne." I snapped. "What are you doing up at this time of the night?"

"Same as you." He replied.

"I highly doubt that."

"Well, unless you're not up because you wanted to cause Umbridge some trouble, then I guess we're not up for the same reasons."

"Correct." I replied, softening just a bit. I was beginning to like this particular boy. He had guts. "What kind of trouble are you causing? And does it involve the Trouble Trio?"

"The Trouble Trio?" He asked, confused.

"Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"Oh." He shook his head. "No, I prefer not to socialize with celebraties. But, my troublemaking does include cornish pixies and Umbridge's office."

I laughed. "I like that idea, but where are you going to get the pixies?"

"I have contacts." He said before we heard a high pitched scream coming from the floor above us.

"PIXIES!!!!!" Umbridge screeched as she ran out of her classroom office, wearing a god-awful pink casual business outfit. "GET THEM AWAY!!!!!"

I snickered, and snatched Marcus' hand. "Come on!" I whispered. "You don't want to get caught."

I led him quietly down the hall until I reached the portrait of a sad looking young woman in what appeared to be a wedding dress.

"Hello, Allison," I said. "Could we use the passage you're guarding?"

She looked down at me, and sighed. "Only if you know the password Rayne." She replied. "You know that."

"It's Elizabeth the Third." I said hurridly.

She swung open. "Good luck." I heard her say as we stepped through the darkened hole and she swung closed.

"Get your wand out." I instructed Marcus. "You need light."


	4. OOPS!

_**A/N: Have fun! Yes, Sephira, I know. The chapters need to be longer. I'm working on like a zillion different stories at once though, so chill! Also, I do not (unfortunately) own Harry Potter or anything related to it. That's ALL J.K. Rowling. Wish it was me though:)**_

"What, and you don't?" Marcus whispered.

I scoffed. "Hello, perfect day and night vision?!" I whispered back as I led him down the passageway.

"I'm lost." Marcus replied.

I cursed myself under my breath, in a tone that only another vampire would be able to hear. "Nothing." I snapped. "Just follow me. I'll get you as close as I can to your house dormitory." I paused, glancing back at him as he finally illuminated the narrow passageway. "What house are you in?" I asked, realizing that I didn't know.

"Ravenclaw." He replied.

I frowned. "That's convieniant." I said curtly, before turning to continue down the narrow passageway.

Marcus laid a hand on my shoulder. I instantly tensed, a knee-jerk reaction, that I automatically used when people got into my personal bubble.

"Why are you touching me?" I snapped, whipping around, my dark red hair flying about my face. Marcus removed his hand as quickly as he could.

"I'm sorry." He said quickly. "I didn't know you'd react that way, I just thought, maybe you'd like to know I'm still behind you."

"Liar." I snapped furiously. I could smell his fear, and his aura hadn't changed at all.

"Okay, true." He said, beginning to sulk. "I was actually wondering if you'd go to Hogsmeade with me when the visit comes up this month."

I stared at him, stunned. "I can't." I replied, a little too quickly. "I have very sensitive eyes, and I don't go out during the day."

"You go to your classes."

"Yes. But even then, I have protection from the light."

It was mostly true. I did have sensitive eyes, and the sunlight hurt me. But I didn't go to my outside day classes. Professor Dumbledore had those teachers give me special nighttime classes on Saturday and Sunday nights. What he saw was actually just an apparation of myself.

Marcus simply nodded, and motioned for me to continue going on.

I led on, remaining silent the rest of the way back to our dormitory.

As soon as I reached the end of the passageway, I moved aside the portrait that blocked it, and stepped out, Marcus directly behind me.

"Guess I'll go then." He said.

I nodded. "I have to get some things from my trunk, then I've got to go to my first class for today." I said.

We stepped through the portrait leading to the Ravenclaw common room, and went our separate ways.

I immediately regretted the loss of his company.

I felt, as if all of a sudden, I had found something of myself that I hadn't known I was missing. It was strange. I decided that I would write a letter, asking about this strange feeling, to my parents during Muggle Studies, and send it to them during the lunch hour.

Once in my dorm, in front of the bed I never used, I gathered up my black messenger bag, slipping on my black suede boots, and brushing my hair until it gleamed and hung straight over my shoulders, I sighed deeply and made my way down to my first class of the day. Muggle Studies. I paid no attention to my surroundings, I had followed this route so many times before. I mentally review everything I had done in that stupid passageway.

I had said he needed light, automatically excluding myself. That was where I had royally screwed up. He had asked, rather sarcastically, why I didn't. I had replied that I of course didn't need light, because I had perfect day and night vision. We had continued down the passageway. He had been confused. That was where I had been saved. I had nearly revealed myself again when I had turned around to face him after he had touched me. Without realizing it earlier, I had been using preturnatural speed. Fortunately, Marcus hadn't been paying close enough attention to realize it.

Thanks be to whoever watched over mortals during their life and death. Vampires had no gods, or goddesses. We worshipped nothing. We were simply grateful to still be living.

This was definately not going to be an easy relationship; friends or not.

The only good part about the upcoming day was, I knew for a fact that I would see Marcus again, and, since I was writing a letter to my parents anyways, I decided I would ask about daytime protection from the light, while I was at it.

I wanted to go to Hogsmeade with him, but it was all a matter of protection, and keeping my secret safe.

Mentally slapping myself for my earlier slip up in the passageway with Marcus, I entered the classroom.

I growled a curse, as I realized, belatedly, that I was late.


	5. Thoughts and Smartmouths

_**A/N: I own nothing of Harry Potter. It all goes to J.K. Rowling. I'm just writing this for fun. Some of the credit here also goes to thefunnynamedperson for her rants and help on this chapter. Hopefully she'll lay down on the criticism this time. Also, special thanks to my BFF, Barb!!!! For just being there for me and giving me that extra boost of cheerfullness when I needed it.**_

Raye smirked as I strolled into the room.

"Good morning Professor Davidson." I said airily. I glanced at Raye. "Raye."

Raye grinned as I took my seat next to her. "What exactly did I miss?"

"Well..." Professor Harriett Davidson began.

"Absolutely nothing." Raye said to me. She glared at Professor Davidson. "I wouldn't expect a muggle loving _human_ to understand! You're too stupid to even teach this class right. I mean Yahtzee? WHAT THE HELL WOMAN?!"

I snickered as Raye ranted. She wasn't one to blow up the way I was, but when she got going, she could go for hours.

Professor Davidson simply looked horrified. She knew that Raye and I both had tempers, as we were both not human.

Tuning Raye out, I reached into my black messenger bag and pulled out one of my favorite trashy love novels, a book called _A Taste of Darkness_ by Nina Bangs. It was simply ridiculous, how mortal authors played around with vampires and their powers, but it had an intriguing story line, and I had nothing better to do.

Raye continued to rant, insulting Professor Davidson's understanding of muggles, and how they really lived, her teaching skills, and her general area of expertise. I think I heard her call her a drug abusing slut a few times, but I chose to ignore this.

Finally, much to my satisfaction, the bell rang, and I walked out, ignoring Professor Davidson's humiliated tears.

As Raye walked out, I heard her shout, "GO TO HELL FAT HUMAN BITCH!" She paused, thinking this over for a moment before adding, "NO WAIT! THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING! NEVER-MIND! GO TO MY VERSION OF HELL!"

I nearly choked, I was laughing so hard, as Raye caught up to me.

"Well, you sure taught her a lesson." I said, laughing as I stashed my book back in my bag.

Raye laughed. "Yeah, I don't think I should have insulted her weight though, she's really insecure about it..."

"We'd better get to class." I said, becoming serious again.

"What do we have next?" She asked.

"Care of Magical Creatures." I replied. "And I have to tell you about what happened this morning."

We both grinned wickedly and walked down to Care of Magical Creatures (I remained in the shadows as much as possible), a class, thankfully, both of us liked.

Even if we did share it with the Gryfindors.

"So you met him after he put _cornish pixies _in _Umbridge's _office?" Raye demanded.

I nodded. "He has guts." I admitted. "And, to be honest, he's kinda... _hot._With a capital 'H'."

"Dibs." Raye said quickly.

I slapped her playfully on the upper arm. "No." I snapped, my temper flaring. "I saw him first, I get to keep him. Get your own guy."

Raye's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Excuse me?" She said, her silken voice becoming rough and dark.

"You heard me." I snapped.

Raye frowned and turned her attention to Professor Hagrid, who was talking about vampiric unicorns.

I frowned, and watched Raye for a moment. I had no doubt that her turn in temperament would last for only a little while, but I couldn't really be sure. Both of us were teenagers in our people's eyes, and we could both be a little overly hormonal at times.

We had little fights like this all the time. It couldn't last.

As soon as class was dismissed, I moved to apologize for my behavior to Raye, but she was gone.

I made my way to the common room so that I could write my letter to my parents.

After three drafts, and a rather annoying headache, I was finished.

It read;

_Mother, Father,_

_I write to you on the eleventh of January from my Common Room._

_This morning, I met a young boy, by the name of Marcus. I do not know his last name. He smelled extraordinarily strange. Sweet. It was confusing, beyond anything I have experienced before in my lifetime. _

_It confuses me. I also write because I was wondering if there was a way to keep me protected from the sunlight for a few hours. _

_Marcus will be going to Hogsmeade soon, and has invited me to go with him._

_I love you very much,_

_Give my best to our people._

_Blessings, _

_Your Daughter,_

_Rayne_

I sighed and decided that I might as well just send it to my parents now. I made my way up to the Owlrey and called down an elegant looking black screech owl. I knew this owl intimately. Her name was Nightstar. I tied the letter to her leg and offered her a piece of bread that I had taken from the Great Hall earlier.

As Nightstar flew away, I sighed and smiled slightly. I decided to go find Raye. Maybe she would be over her temper tantrum, and would be at least somewhat willing to forgive me.

Raye glared at me as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Raye?" I said softly.

She ignored me.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry." I continued. She still ignored me. "I didn't mean to hurt you, and if you want Marcus, then you can have him. Even I have to admit, it's kinda pathetic to fight over a guy."

This got her laughing.

"I agree." She said. It is stupid to fight over a dumb mortal boy." She grinned. "And anyways, I was fine after I beat up the Trouble Trio."

"NO WAY!" I gasped. "_Tell me everything!!!!"_

Raye grinned even wider. "Well... They were up to something or other, sneaking around under that stupid invisibility cloak of Potter's, and I just so happened to notice them..." She glanced around, making sure that I would be the only one who would hear what she had to say next. "I told Hermione that she's a worthless slut, and beat the three of them up to the point where they wouldn't be doing much of anything if it weren't for a few quick spells and a memory modification, done by yours sincerely."

I laughed.

I was glad we weren't fighting anymore.

"Oh, and by the way," Raye continued. "You can keep Marcus."

I grinned. "Thanks." I replied.

We began a game of truth and dare, that was intensifed because of our preturnatural abilities and spent the rest of the night disturbing our fellow Ravenclaws.

I felt as though I was in a cocoon of happiness, that would never be shattered.

The next morning, my cocoon of happiness was shattered into so many pieces even I thought it would be impossible to put it back together again.

_**A/N: Ohhh. Cliffy. Won't post more till I get reviews!!! MUAH HA HA HA HA!!!! Wanna know what happens next? Then REVIEW!**_


	6. Restricted Plans

Breakfast in the Great Hall was a disaster. Mainly because of the letter my mother had written to me in response to my inquiries. Within it was a necklace. I carefully read the letter, my delicate cocoon of happiness cracked with every word, until it shattered and was no more. The letter read;

_Rayne,_

_Dearest. _

_This is your mother._

_There is only one way you can go out into the sun without it harming you. You must find your lifemate. _

_Judging from the way this boy smells to you, I would assume that he is your lifemate. _

_All I can say is, do not allow him to find out about us. Do not allow yourself to lose control because of him. Do not do anything that concerns this boy. _

_Out of concern for you I must forbid you from going anywhere near this Marcus boy. Is that understood? It had better be. _

_Do not write back to me. _

_I do not want your father to find out about this. You are too young as it is. I know you are a mature young woman and I know that you want to follow your instincts. _

_DO NOT!_

_I am enclosing a star shaped necklace. It should protect you from the sun for a few hours at a time. You can be in the sun for exactly 2 hours before it has to recharge. It takes 1 day for it to recharge. _

_Be extremely cautious._

_I love you dearheart. _

_Mum _

_P.S. Our people send their blessings to you. _

My cocoon was shattered. I was shattered. What was I going to do?

I held the necklace in my hand and sighed. It was silver, and delicate. I fastened it around my neck and stood. Raye frowned up at me.

"What's wrong Rayne?" She asked.

"I'll tell you in the common room." I replied. I left the Great Hall, after having eaten nothing, and ran, with vampiric speed, up to the library.

I easily slowed to a human walking pace as I entered the library and strode anxiously up to Mrs. Crabbe, the new librarian. She smiled at me sweetly.

I frowned.

"Is there anything you need sweetheart?" She asked, all too sweetly.

"First off," I snapped, "don't ever call me sweetheart. My name is Rayne and I will not answer to anything else. Secondly, I need a book called _Restless Creatures of the Night_. It was written by Sara Black."

Mrs. Crabbe tsked and sighed. "I'm sorry dear." She said. "But you can't get that book. It's in the restricted section."

I glared at her. Surprisingly, my glare had no effect on her.

"What if I get a letter from the headmaster that says I may get the book?" I asked, annoyed that I was unable to get ahold of a book written by my own mother.

"Then, and only then, would you be able to access the book."

I huffed, and turned on my booted heel, only to meet Marcus' beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded, my temper flaring.

"I came to find a book." Marcus replied, a slow grin making it's way onto his features. "You're in a foul mood aren't you?"

I heaved a mock sigh and tried to move around him.

He blocked me.

"Do you mind?" I snapped.

"Not at all." He replied, continuing to stand in my way. "I want answers Rayne, and I expect to get them."

"Can it wait until later?" I asked heatedly.

Marcus shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes. "Well then, I'm afraid that you're just S.O.L, because I'm not giving you answers right now, and I have business that I must attend to."

"Am I interuppting?" A new voice came from behind me. I recognized it instantly as Raye's.

"Yes." "No." Marcus and I spoke at the exact same time.

Taking advantage of the distraction, I slipped around Marcus and ran up to the Headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, working on something or other. I was almost hesitant to enter, but he looked up and smiled at me.

"Good morning Rayne." He said.

"Headmaster." I said, keeping my voice calm and casual.

"What do you need Rayne?" He asked, seeing through my pretenses.

"I need to get a book from the library." I began. Dumbledore nodded slightly, waiting for me to continue. "But the problem is, it's in the restricted section and the new librarian seems unaware that you have given me permission to take books from the restricted section whenever I choose too."

"Ah." Was all he had to say. He looked down, picked up his quill, scrawled his signature onto the something that he had been working on when I entered, and handed the note to me. "I was actually just about to send Mrs. Crabbe a letter, telling her that you are allowed to take whatever books you choose from the library at any time you wish. Including the restricted section."

"Oh." Was all I managed. Finally, I managed to smile. "Thank you headmaster." I said, before turning to leave.

The Headmaster went back to work as I left and ran cheerfully back down to the library and presented the headmaster's letter to Mrs. Crabbe.

She scowled at me, but allowed me to get the book I was after.

I took it back up to my dormitory, where I found Raye working on homework that I had finished ages ago, and sat on my bed, opening the book to the chapter called Lifemates.

It read;

_Vampires are the only creatures who are capable of turning another to their race. But, the unfortunate side of this gift is, they can only turn one person. Their lifemate. _

_A vampire typically knows they have met their lifemate when they can touch the other's mind with little to no ease, shapeshift into any other thing of their choice (including mist), and they can typically enter the sunlight without being harmed. _

_If a vampire can do all of these things, then they know that they have met their true lifemate. _

_If a vampire were to turn a mortal to their race, who was not their true lifemate, then the vampire would have to train their fledgling until the fledgling could care for his or herself. _

I sighed and slammed the book shut.

"Frustrated?" Raye asked.

"Gee, I wonder what gave me away?" I asked sarcastically.

Raye rolled her eyes, put her homework away and picked up a strange looking book that she had brought with her to Hogwarts.

"Smut?" I asked, holding back a grin.

"Yep." She replied.

I laughed quietly and left, meaning to return my mother's book to the library.

However, my plans were disrupted when Marcus stepped in front of the portrait hole and glared at me.

"Answers." He snapped, taking hold of my arms and pushing me into a chair.

Sheer shock kept me from retaliating. I give him my death glare.

He is unaffected. Normally, my death glare would stop traffic on a four lane interstate.

"What is your problem?" I demand, righting myself in the chair.

I can see that I am not going to get anywhere until he gets what he wants.

So, because I felt mischevious, I decided that while I gave him whatever answers he wanted, I would do some experimenting.

"First question." He snapped. "Why are you so bound and determined to ignore, avoid, or just flat out pretend I don't exist."

"I have my reasons." I reply sweetly, allowing my mind to free itself from it's usual barriers, I slip into his. With no difficulty.

"That's not what I want to hear." He says, annoyance causing his voice to become alomst a rough growl.

I smiled innocently. "Well, you see... I was thinking about taking you up on that Hogsmeade invite... but I didn't want any pressure from you, so I naturally avoided you."

He frowned. I shrugged and sighed. "Are we nearly done? I need to return this book and then I need to go to my next class."

He ignored me. I growled, too low for him or any other mortal to hear, and wished I could just become invisible and leave.

When Marcus' eyes widened I realized that my wish had inadvertantly come true. I looked down at my hands and saw little crystalline drops of water, in the shape of me.

Giggling, I ran off, unseen.

About halfway to the library I slipped into a bathroom and allowed myself to come back together.

Realizing that I may have found my lifemate, I grinned, left the bathroom, and walked cheerfully back to the library.

If I was right, and Marcus was my true lifemate, then this little experiment of mine would be more fun than I had ever had in my lifetime.

I was going to make Marcus a vampire.

No matter how much trouble I got in for it.


	7. First Date? Or First Understanding?

I found Marcus in the hallway just after dinner. He was taking a short cut up to the common room.

I stepped into his path and smiled cheerfully.

"Hi." I said.

"Hi." He replied sullenly.

I frowned mockingly. "Is this a bad time?" I asked. I was planning to get to know Marcus before I turned him. I also wanted to wait until the summer holidays, so that I would have more time to train him and let him get used to the differences between mortal and immortal life.

He shook his head. "No," he sighed. "I don't suppose it is a bad time..."

"Good." I replied, grinning. "I have decided to take you up on the offer to go to Hogsmeade with you."

This brightened his outlook considerably. He grinned at me. "Really?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Great!" He laughed. "So..." He paused, unsure of what to say. I slipped into his mind, undetected, and read the question there.

"Let's wait until after this Hogsmeade trip before we go any further than friends okay?"

He frowned. "How did you know I was going to ask?"

"You're fairly easy to read." I replied, smiling and slipping my arm through his. "Walk me to the Common room?" I asked.

He nodded and began walking.

Finally the day of the trip arrived.

I arrived in the common room dressed in a pair of charcol grey slacks, a black, long sleeved blouse, and knee high, black suede boots. I also wore a black wool cloak, I would have worn jeans, but, being a princess, my father had refused to allow me anywhere near jeans, t-shirts, and tennis shoes.

Marcus was dressed in blue jeans, a dark forest green turtleneck, and scarred work boots.

"Ready?" He asked, holding his hand out to me.

"As I'll ever be." I replied, slipping my arm through his, we walked through the portrait hole. I noticed Raye following us, at a safe distance. She was talking to a girl I recognised as an elemental. Her name was Arirose.

Grinning, Marcus and I walked down to the village, talking about things that were unimportant, and trivial.

I found out that Marcus was from Waterford, Ireland. He was the son of Catarina and Bowen Smith, and stayed with his parents during the holidays. He spent the majority of his time in Ireland farming, or wishing he was off on an adventure somewhere. Both of his parents were muggles, and he planned to be an explorer when he left Hogwarts and the farm. He enjoyed exploring and getting into mischief, along with playing chess.

I told him that I was from Stirling, Scotland and traveled with my parents during the holidays. My parents were very important people, and while we traveled I enjoyed watching the world around me. I told him I wanted to be an archeologist (even though I knew this would never happen, seeing as how I would end up ruling my people, against my will) and that history fascinated me. I enjoyed watching the night sky, and playing the piano.

It was then that I realized that we were perfect for each other. He was normal and wished he wasn't, and I was way past not normal, and wished to be normal. He looked to the future, and I looked to the past. We were literally two halves of the same soul.

Perfect for eachother.

Once back at the school I went back to the library and removed _Restless Creatures of the Night_ from the library, under the disapproving scowl of Mrs. Crabbe.

Back in my dorm I flipped it open to the chapter I wanted.

_How to Turn Your Chosen Lifemate._

I rolled my eyes.

My mother should have known better than to put this in her book. Especially seeing as how I would be reading it eventually. With or without her knowledge.

I looked up as Raye entered and waved at me, followed by Arirose.

Raye sat down on the end of my bed cheerfully.

"So." She said, taking my book from me and slamming it shut. "Arirose and I have decided that we are going to crash the Yule ball this year. You are coming." She grinned wickedly at me. "No choice."

Arirose stood next to my bed holding a catalog from some mall in the United States.

She tossed it on my lap. It fell open to a page and the first thing I saw was a simple but elegant black satin floor length prom dress. It was strapless, and the bodice was imbellished with clear beads that created an extravagant scroll design.

I loved it.

I grinned up at Raye and Arirose.

"Let's do this." I said cheerfully, pulling out a pen and marking my name next to the picture of the dress. I then dug through my trunk until I found a pair of black, strappy four inch heels. "And look, I even have the perfect shoes to go with the dress..."

Raye flipped through the magazine and pointed to her choice of dress. I smiled. It was a royal blue satin, and black tulle netting with spaghetti straps, and it was imbellished with iridecant beads and sequins across the front, to give it the look of the night sky.

Then Arirose showed me her choice of dress. Hers was a light apple green. The straps were made of tiny iridescent beads, and it was adorned with small pink, yellow, and green beads, giving it a beautiful spring look.

I could tell, this was going to be a very interesting month.

As Raye and Arirose began comparing notes on all of the cute guys in the school I silently rehearsed how I was going to ask Marcus to go with me to the Yule Ball.

_**A/N: These are the dresses. **_

_**Rayne's: the links don't show up then PM me and I'll send them to you!**_

_**Read and Review!!! Or I won't update!!!!! I need feedback so I'll know what to fix!!!**_


	8. Time

I was royally pissed off. And I didn't even know why.

Marcus hadn't turned me down for the Yule Ball.

Arirose was studying her brains out.

And, Raye, surprisingly enough, was cheerfully speaking to an enchanted necklace shaped like a black teddy bear with ruby red eyes in the Great Hall. She had taken to calling it "Lucifer."

But I still didn't know why I was so pissed off. All that I had done today was wake up, get dressed in a pair of black slacks, a dark purple blouse, and black flats. My hair was pulled back into a professional top knot, and my perfectly shaped, manicured nails, were painted black.

After waking up and getting dressed I had gone down to the Great Hall and attempted to talk to Raye, but she was too busy talking to Lucifer to listen to me, and I was to chicken to talk to Arirose while she was studying. Last time I had tried that, she had hexed me.

I took a seat in my first class of the day (Defense Against the Dark Arts) and pulled out my book of the day.

I didn't notice when the rest of the class came in, or when class started. In fact, I didn't take my nose out of my book for the rest of the day. I responded when spoken to, and participated only when I had too. As soon as my day's classes were over I went straight up to Dumbledore's office and sat in front of his desk, waiting for him to appear. It didn't take long. The Headmaster was standing in front of his desk within ten minutes of my entering.

"Is there a problem Miss Black?" He asked. "I'm not sure." I replied. My right heel tapped anxiously as I spoke. "I've been moody all day, I couldn't concentrate on my classes, and I generally ignored the world around me. I don't know what's going on, but it's confusing me, and I could really use some help here." Professor Dumbledore nodded, as if he knew exactly what I was going through.

I bit my lip, and waited for him to reply.

"Well," He began, speaking in a soothing tone, "what do you think it is"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be here now would I?" I snapped.

"The good news is what you have is temporary." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "The bad news is, we just have to find a way to channel it." "What is it?" I said, growing slightly annoyed.

"Typical teenage angst." Dumbledore chuckled softly. I shot him a glare. "Only in your case, it would be typical teenage vampire angst."

I rolled my eyes. "So how do I channel this"

"Simply find something to do that helps you to zone out on the rest of the world"

I nodded and stood. "Thank you." Dumbledore nodded as I left.

Back in my common room I pulled a blank composition notebook and a pen out of my bag. Seating myself in an overstuffed chair I begin to write.

Soon enough, I have been absorbed by the story. I forget time as I write my story, and it isn't until I realize that I need to start going to my last class that I put the notebook away.

But, once I had taken my seat in History of Magic, I began writing again, completely ignoring Raye when she sat next me and began taking notes.

When the bell rang I mechanically went to the Great Hall where I didn't eat, but sat and talked to Raye, Marcus and Arirose.

I kept my notebook stashed in my bag, hoping to prevent anybody from asking about it.

That didn't work out the way I had hoped it would.

"Want to explain why you were ignoring me in History of Magic earlier?" Raye asked, glaring at me.

"I was preoccupied." I replied.

"With some stupid notebook?" She demanded. "Uh-oh." Arirose said quietly, before whispering something in Marcus' ear. The two of them got up and left. Raye pulled out her wand and muttered something.

The next thing I knew my notebook was in her hands and she was reading it.

"You write?" She asked, almost mockingly.

I didn't respond. I just snatched up my bag and stormed out of the great hall, to the owlrey where I started writing a letter to my older cousin, Marilyn.

_Maryilyn,_

_This is your younger cousin, Rayne Black.  
_

_I haven't written in a while. I don't know why._

_I guess I just... I just didn't have the inclination to.  
_

_Well, I suppose I do now.  
_

_You like to write don't you?_

_Well, today I decided to channel my issues into writing, and I wrote. A lot.  
_

_But now I'm afraid people are going to make fun of me for it._

_I realize that I shouldn't care what they think, but still,  
_

_I don't want to lose my friends over this.  
_

_Especially Raye and Arirose. I don't know what to do Marilyn, and would greatly appreciate your help.  
_

_Blessings, _

_Rayne Marie Black_

After reading the letter over,

I called Nightstar down to me, tied to the letter to her ankle, and sent her off into the night.

Making my way to the dormitory, I realized that it was nearly one in the morning. I sighed, and continued mindlessly through the halls. Back in my dorm, standing next to my bed, I noticed that Raye and Arirose were both sleeping. Crawling into my bed, I felt something under my pillow. Pulling it out, I realized that it was my notebook. I flipped through it, and a small note fell into my lap.

_I unfolded and read it. All it said was; Rayne,  
Sorry about being such a freak earlier.  
What you have written is good. Sephira is my favorite character.  
Hopefully I'll talk to you later. Namarie, Raye_

I sighed, folded the note, put it back in my notebook, set the notebook on my nightstand, and let myself fall asleep.

I was awoken by Nightstar's sharp talons digging into my hand.

I glared at her, took the letter that was attached to her leg, and shooed her away.

As I sat there, waiting for my system to wake up, I opened the letter.

I could tell immediately, from the old English writing, that it was Marilyn who had sent it.

Finally, with my system at least half awake, I read the letter.

_Rayne,_

_It is good to hear from you._

_I am glad that you have taken up writing. It is a wonderful release from reality and from your emotions._

_I agree, that you shouldn't care about what other people think of you._

_You are the Princess of our people, and you will take over the throne soon._

_Sooner than you think._

_I took up writing because of my visions._

_I don't know if your parents have told you, that every vampire has some kind of special ability,_

_but mine is the ability to see little snippits of the future._

_Recently I saw something happen to our people, and it involved you and your lifemate._

_Yes,_

_Marcus is your lifemate. Do not let him out of your sight._

_You will discover your ability soon enough._

_Write everything you feel, no matter how sad, angry, or happy it may be._

_Blessings to you my dear cousin,_

_Marilyn Swan_

I frowned. I had known that every vampire had their own special ability, and that they discovered them at their fifteeenth year.

But Marilyn's letter disturbed me for some reason.

"Recently I saw something happen to our people, and it involved you and your lifemate. Yes, Marcus is your lifemate. Do not let him out of your sight. "

Those three lines caused me to be concerned. As did the fact that Marilyn believed that I would be taking the throne soon.

I was too young. My parents weren't supposed to give me rule of the kingdom until after I was over six hundred years old.

And Marcus...

What would I do with him?

I hid the letter in my trunk, pulled on my uniform, and made my way down to the Great Hall with my bag, my notebook, and my disturbed thoughts.

Perhaps, only time would tell.

Maybe time was the factor that I needed to prevent my getting the rule too soon, to prevent Marcus being hurt.

But, maybe it wasn't.

Either way, only time would tell.


	9. NOTE TO READERS

What!?!?!?!

STATS:

447 Reads?!

AND ONLY 3 REVIEWS!!!

That's it. I'm not updating till I get more reviews.

HA! virtual evil grin!


	10. Truth Revealed

The night of the Yule Ball was amazing. Up until I had to go an ruin it anyway...

Marcus and I had been getting along wonderously up until then. And I had discovered that Raye had found a date, a sexy Irish male with almost the perfect butt. 

However, I had decided to reveal my secret to Marcus, so after the dance, I led him down a deserted corridor and into an empty classroom where we could be alone. 

Peeves was in the room at the time, but a death glare from me sent him sailing out of the room with a high pitched shriek of annoyance. 

Marcus simply looked at me, looking confused. 

A long moment of silence passed between us before I spoke.

When I did speak, I sounded unsure of myself. And to be honest, I was.

"Marcus," I began, "I have something to tell you. It'll sound weird, like I've lost my mind and I belong in an institution, but it's true, no matter how crazy it sounds..."

"Rayne..." He said. 

"No." I cut him off. "Don't say anything until I've finished." I sighed, knowing that if I didn't get it out now, it would never come out. "I am a vampire. My family comes from Romania, in the Carpathian Mountains. My parents are the king and queen of my people, effectively making me the princess. I am a witch, because I can do magic, but it's mostly elemental magic. Certain things will kill me, such as too much exposure to the sun, and fire. Actually, those are the only things that will kill me, or at least, that's what I thought until I met you. You are my lifemate, the other half of me... Without you I die, and without me, you die." I closed my eyes for a second, afraid I was going to be sick. "However, there is something else you need to know as well, in the time I have had to know you, I realized that I love you, and when you aren't with me I get sick to my stomach with worry, something that doesn't happen to me very often, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life and yours." 

I finished, looking him straight in the eye, waiting for his response. 

"Rayne..." he said tenderly, brushing his knuckles to my cheek. "I already knew." 

I looked up at him in stunned silence. "How?" I whispered.

"You aren't the only one who's been in the restricted section of the library before." He said, laughing, pulling me against him in a hug. "I knew from the day after I met you, my love. I was just waiting for you to admit it. I never thought you'd actually do it."

"How did you know where to look though?" I asked, confused.

"Your friend, Raye, was worried about you. She told me, thinking it would scare me away from you. Apparently, your friends don't want you hurt... and they'd do anything to protect you." He laughed again, only this time it was darker. "Arirose actually went as far as trying to posion me. I thought it was a bit funny though, nobody had ever attempted it. But I was determined to have you, so I wasn't going to give up."

"So you've known all of this time what I am, and you didn't go running off in the other direction?" I asked. 

He nodded. 

I was amazed. One minute we had been discussing the fact that I was a vampire, and the next we were declaring ourselves. If we weren't the most crazy couple ever to grace the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then I don't know who is.

"You do know that I am going to turn you right?" I finally asked, knowing he wasn't expecting that. 

He paled. "No." He said. 

"It doesn't hurt." I said calmly. "And you'd still appear human long enough to graduate school... and there are some major perks to it. Aside from the whole persecution thing..."

"My family." He replied.

I sighed. "You would still see them. Anytime you wished. And you would see sides of life you've never even dreamed of. Like nighttime rainbows, and flying with the nocturnal birds, and running with the wolves."

He sat. "But I wouldn't be me." He said. "I'd be a bloodthirsty version of me." 

I rolled my eyes. "Myth. We do drink blood, but only at the full moon... and we don't do humans... Only the Goddess knows what disgusting things you'll find in their blood. Animal blood only, and only when it comes straight from one of our few Collectors."

Finally, Marcus stood. "Okay." He said. "Do it." 

I smiled, sadly. "We have to wait, until the spring equinox. It is a night of extreme power to me, as it is the day when the Goddess is celebrated as the Maiden." 

"So only a few more months?" He asked.

I nodded. "March 21st. Be at the Whomping Willow. I'll be waiting for you at 10:00 that night."

Marcus sighed, and pulled me into a hug.

I pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, allowed my inhibitions to be carried away.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update... and I know the chapter's rather short... Writer's block, and I have friends demanding I type up another story that I've been working on for a while now... so I've been working on that. I'll update when I can. I also own nothing of Harry Potter... except Rayne, Raye, Arirose, and Marcus... They are all mine... Though.. it'd be nice to own Harry Potter... even you all have to admit it:) Blessings to all, Kassia.**


	11. Secrets, Secrets Everywhere

March twenty-first came all too quickly for me. I don't know why I was so afraid. 

My people are given one turn in their entire existance, unless it's an emergancy, and for me, my turn was to be used on my lifemate. I still had my mothers book _Restless Creatures of the Night _from the library, it was currently buried under some romance novels in my trunk. 

About a month before the twenty-first, I decided to go clean out the Shrieking Shack. Nobody would suspect anything if there was screaming coming from there, and they were too afraid to come near it, to come investigate anyway. 

So, armed with my mothers book, I spent my nights in the Shrieking Shack, clearing out most of the junk that littered it, and making a relatively safe place for changing a mortal into a vampire. By the time I was done, nobody would have ever guessed that the Shrieking Shack used to be a rundown little shack on the edges of Hogsmeade. 

The outside was still ugly, and appeared to be nothing more than a rundown little shack, but inside, it was clean, with a bed with straps that would hold Marcus down while he was in the midst of the turn. There was also an IV, an overstuffed beanbag, a small side table, upon which rested a black laptop, and an outdated radio. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXflashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Rayne!" Raye poked me with her fork, and glared at me. 

"What?" I asked, pretending to eat what little food was on my plate. 

"Are you okay?" Arirose asked, in place of Raye. "You look like hell." 

I laughed wryly. "I'm fine." I replied, taking a bite of a sweet roll. "Just tired." 

Raye growled a curse, and as soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of our lunch period, she dragged me up to our dormitory. 

It was empty, naturally. Raye pushed me down on my bed and glared at me. Arirose was right behind her. 

"What the hell is going on Rayne?" She demanded. "I know you've been sneaking out, every night since the fifteenth of April. Are you doing something you shouldn't be?" 

"Mind your own damn business Raye." I snapped, baring my fangs. 

"No." Arirose cut in quickly. "Rayne, we're worried about you. I am actually giving serious thought to bringing your parents in to check on you." 

"You do and you die." I snarled. My friends were sometimes far too perceptive. I knew Raye and Arirose would follow through on their threats if things got too far out of hand, and that's exactly where they were heading. I sighed, crawling out of my bed and precariously perching myself in the window. 

"Rayne." Raye growled. I slipped into her head and laughed aloud. She was actually giving serious thought to pushing me out of the window I sat in. It wouldn't kill me, but it would give her a great deal of satisfaction. 

"All right." I said, resigned. "I'll tell you what's going on, but only because I have no desire to have to use up any more energy than necessary by shifting." 

"Stay out of my head." Raye said, annoyed. I withdrew from her mind and smiled wryly. 

"Do you really want to know?" I asked, looking them both in the eye firmly for a long moment. Arirose nodded first, then Raye. "I told Marcus what I am." I said, shooting a death glare at Raye. "He wasn't afraid because _somebody_ already told him, which just saved me a lot of trouble, so I guess I'll say thank you for that." I heaved a long sigh. "Marcus is my lifemate, and I am going to turn him on March twenty-first at midnight. I've been sneaking out to the Shrieking Shack every night so I can get it prepared for his turning." 

"Are you sure about this Rayne?" Arirose asked, frowning. 

"Yes I'm sure." I replied, smiling wryly. "Marcus knows that I'm going to turn him, I told him the night of the Yule ball." 

"Wow." Raye remarked. "And all this time I thought you were off doing drugs or something." 

I scowled at her. "Really Raye." 

Raye smirked. "Learn the art of sarcasm dear." 

I snarled playfully. "I have to go." I said. "If you want to help me, then head to the Whomping Willow. You have ten minutes, I need to grab something anyway." 

"All right." Raye said. 

"I'm going to do some studying." Arirose said, leaving the room. 

I laughed. "Is she going to be okay?" I asked. Raye nodded. 

"I'll meet you there." She said. "But I'm bringing one of your Angela Knight books." 

"Don't go doing anything weird with it." I said, sighing. 

"Like what?" She grinned maliciously. 

"Shut up bitch." I laughed and leapt out the window, shifting immediately into a golden owl. 

Raye was at the Whomping Willow when I arrived, in human form once again carrying my mothers book. 

"What's that?" She asked frowning. 

"_Restless Creatures of the Night."_ I replied, stilling the whipping branches of the Willow and leading Raye down through the secret passage. 

"What's it say?" She asked. 

I remained silent, continuing to lead her through the passage. I slipped into her mind, and listened almost habitually. Her thoughts were calm and nearly non-existant. I dug through all of her memories, until I noticed something... something that she had deliberately kept from me and Arirose. I turned to face her with a look of shock on my face, internally cursing myself for not catching this before. 

"Raye..." I whispered. 

_**A/N: Sorry bout the cliffy. What do you think happens next? Sorry about the long wait for the update too... :) Nothing about Harry Potter belongs to me. Except Raye, Arirose, Rayne, Marcus, and their families. If you can guess what Raye's secret is, I'll give you a virtual hug!! :)**_


End file.
